Tara King's Winning Performance
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Sequel to "Ron Stoppable's Winning Performance". A year has passed since Ron won the Talent Show. This year however, the winner never even intended to win the contest. Tara went to stage once again, trying a different route this time, and hoped she could say what she couldn't. Watch as she earn not just the judges, but also his heart! (Friendship Ron/Tara with hints for K/R)


**Author's Notes!**

Well, It's good to be back here. It has been quite a while since I last updated anything here. The saved chapter for my other stories were deleted but it doesn't matter. At least I am back here to write my mind off the horde of plot bunnies I shepherd all this time. I want to say sorry for the _looooooong_ hiatus. I will get back to work with my unfinished business but before that, I want to get this one off my mind first. Think of it as my warm-up for the heavy load I will write later.

This story is a sequel to **"Ron Stoppable's Winning Performance"** and will take place a year after said event. The song for today is based on Judy Garland's **"It Never Was You"**. Note that the lyrics posted are not the real lyrics and will not take any credit from it.

So, dust off the cobweb from your seat because Theater KMT is back in business! Whohooo! I am kmtdiccion and this is...

* * *

 **"Tara King's Winning Performance"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

"I can do this. I know I can."

The girl stared at her reflection on her mirror, willing herself to shake the nervousness off her body. She knew her time to stand in front of the people watching for this year's Talent Show is drawing near, but she hoped something happens just to give her some time to recompose herself. She gripped on the hem of her dress tightly, trying hard to force back the tears welling from the sheer fright. _"I know I can do this. I'm a freaking cheerleader! I shouldn't be afraid of an audience."_ She thought.

The girl let out a big sigh and began twirling her long, silky platinum blonde hair. She could still hear the loud cheers they give from the previous presenters who showcased their talents earlier. This year's talent show became bigger than they imagined since they learned that Bonnie Rockwaller will not join this year, probably because of her 'humiliating' defeat against Ron, thus they think they have the chance now to win it all. Tara's eyes widened as she heard his name.

Ron.

She feels like she's being torn into little pieces whenever she hears his name. The day she first laid her eyes on him back in middle school, she definitely knew he was set apart from the rest. But unlike how the rest of her schoolmates who bullied him, she just sat there, staring with slight curiosity. She's fascinated about how he views the world. She could hear the silent jeers people would send him and she knew he heard them many times, but instead of moping around, he just stood tall, together with his few friends, notably a redhead girl named Kim Possible, and waved them off.

 _"Why would someone popular like Kim would want to hang out with a boy like Ron?"_

 _"What did you say?!"_

She cringed when she remembered what she asked the first time she talked to Kim. It had been an innocent question, but the redhead took it in another way. Bonnie adding another snide comment didn't help in her favor either. The murderous look Kim gave the two of them were the stuff of nightmares. And so, the platinum blonde leave them be. She never participated in the constant sneers Bonnie and her other friends always spew to them, but then again, she never really helped Kim and Ron either.

Tara was never strong. She can't just stand up from the girl who helped her reach the highest social circle in Middleton Middle School and even now in high school. She disagrees with some of her actions, but is too timid to tell her.

And the year went by with Kim and Ron with their still strong friendship while Tara was with Bonnie's posse, ruling the social hierarchy. Kim auditioned for cheerleading, in which she passed with flying colors, much to her brunette friend's ire, joined numerous clubs, aced her tests, and be the role model student Kim is today. Everyone, including herself, was amazed by her, not knowing the fact that she achieved all this because of her bedrock foundation in the goofy blonde boy she's always with.

Then high school came and nothing much has changed. Bonnie was expected to take charge of the "Food Chain" after her twin sisters, Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller, graduated. She and Ron still haven't communicated with each other until he tried, and was accepted, to become the school mascot. She remembered how furious Bonnie was and pulled all stops just to kick him out of the squad. But with Kim, he stayed. She thought this would be the chance to see what made her stick around him for so long.

But she didn't.

They practiced together, went to competitions, and basically near each other for the most of the day, but with Bonnie constantly hovering around her, as if daring to get near the freckled teen, she would feebly back down and would look at the two, talking and laughing. It remained that way until the infamous first Camp Wannaweep experience. Everyone doubted him, and who wouldn't? To hear his seemingly crazy stories about rabid squirrels and mascot monkeys would totally mark him weird, but after he saved them from being mutated to monstrous creatures, she saw Ron in a new light, never before seen in her eyes.

She started to fall for him.

She gave him a kiss and practically skipped her way to the school bus, much to Bonnie's surprise. The brunette exclaimed the absurdity of what she's done and said it might end her place in the Food Chain, but at that time, Tara doesn't care one bit. She had her fair share of princes who would sweep him off her feet, their dashing looks and gallantry that would make girls swoon. But that one, lanky boy, the one who is afraid of everything, the school pariah who was scorned by the social elites, faced his fears and rescued them, even those who were cruel to him, and defeated Gill, that boy took everything she knew about who she should date with to the trash and wrote a new one with his name on it.

 _"I think I'm falling for Ron Stoppable..."_

Tara out a hand on her cheek when realization struck her. She started noticing things she haven't noticed before, like how his chocolate eyes are so expressive. You can see the real sincerity and care from those brown orbs whenever he's concerned, or how it lights up like a pyrotechnic display when something good happens. Tara had a few slew of crushes then but nothing compares with how she's feeling every time he enters the room or went to cheer practice. Oh, she wanted to just be near him and to talk, but there's still a problem.

Well, two actually.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Hey!" Tara protested when she felt her body being tugged by no other than Bonnie and went inside the janitor's closet. She was just sitting on the bleachers when the brunette grabbed her. She heard the door shut loudly and went to face Bonnie's stern face. She knew that face all too well. She uses it when something bad is going on. But that brings her to the question: What did she do? But before she could voice her question, she clamped her mouth and began speaking.

"Tara. What are you still doing, pining over him?"

The platinum blonde almost groaned. She knew Bonnie didn't approve her developing feelings for her, but this is too much. She took a deep breath and said "Look, Bonnie, I really don't understand what is your deal with Ron. He's kind, funny, and fiercely loyal, aside from being adorkably cute in his weird way. Why wouldn't I have a crush on him?"

"But you can't have a crush on him! You'll only end up being hurt!" What made Tara shocked is not what she said, but how she acted. She looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of concern. Bonnie was as cold-hearted to many, but to her, she can be compassionate when she wanted to. She only saw those emotions a few times, and to say she was concerned of her means a lot to her, especially when it comes from the Queen Bee herself. But it doesn't change the fact that she couldn't understand the reason behind it.

"Me? Hurt? Why would I be?" Tara asked. Bonnie remained silent but the blonde continued to push further, unleashing her own version of Kim's Puppy Dog Pout "Tell me, B. You know, you never really explained why you hate him or Kim, but now, I really need to know the reason. Come on, please?"

Bonnie stared at her, contemplating her decision, before sighing and started "T, I've known the two of them longer than many think. I was a new transfer student back then. One time, there was a large girl who kept bullying me all day..." She recounted that one moment Bonnie never shared to anyone. Tara's eyes went wide when she discovered the short-lived friendship she had with Ron. She could never picture the brunette standing in front of her as a timid shy girl who was getting bullied. She learned the reason for her change and the reason for her hatred for Ron. Bonnie was really happy spending time with him until the time for the Middleton Fair, where he chose Kim over her. She could feel the betrayal oozing out of Bonnie as she recounted her interaction with Amelia and the start of her transformation.

"W-Wow... To think the two had a deep history..." Tara muttered to herself.

When she finished her tale, she puts a hand on her shoulder and said "Look, T. You know I'm not really good at this heavy talking thing, but you are one of the few people who I really care. I really want the best for you. But, you see, Kim and Ron, no matter what happens, the two will always be close. They're practically glued together. They share everything together. Heck, their whole lives revolve at each other. No matter who Kim dates, even if it is that Walter Nelson guy from middle school or Josh Mankey, in her subconscious, she would always rely on him. You see where I am getting at?"

Tara nodded dumbly.

"Tara, it's very dangerous to be falling for him because the two are ingrained at each other for the longest time. I mean, it's not a matter of if they realize their love, but when they will. Because as far as everyone is concerned, they are perfect together." Bonnie cupped her cheeks. Tara was shocked, not from her touch, but from the realization that tears were flowing from her eyes and Bonnie was wiping them.

Why haven't she saw this one coming. Whenever she saw the light in Ron's eyes, she never thought that it was always with Kim. Many times their friendship was tested, and every single time they remained. Tara hugged Bonnie and sobbed hard on her shoulder. The brunette simply caressed her back, trying to make her feel better. But she knew it wasn't enough. She fall for him far enough and she now knows that he may never even look at her.

"W-Why?" Tara croaked as she heave another big breath before crying again while Bonnie said nothing. The two hugged each other in what felt like forever until Tara felt she had no more tears to cry. She wiped the streaks from her cheek and fixed her rumpled clothes. Bonnie puts a hand on her arm, reassuring her that she will be here for her. Tara smiled faintly and gave her one last hug, before thanking her. "T-Thank you, Bonnie. I'll see you in practice."

"Alright, T. And hey." Bonnie called out to her.

"Yes?" The blonde girl turned around.

"Don't tell everything we talked here, alright?" Bonnie smiled at her, reminding her of her secrecy.

Tara nodded and went out of the closet. Though she had finished her crying session, there is still a light redness of her eyes, making the students she passed by to look at her. They were just curious for a while before returning to their old routine of life. Tara thanked that she wasn't that obvious. She turned to B Hallway when she saw the two very familiar faces of the crime fighting duo. Kim was taking books out of her locker while Ron was waiting beside her, looking a bit more serious than usual. And before the two could notice her, Tara hid behind the side of the lockers. She was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Why, KP?" Ron blurted out in a serious manner.

The redhead shifted her eyes from her locker to her best friend since pre-K and saw the serious expression on his face. But before she could ask, he beat her to it and succeeded his question "Why would you still go out with Mankey, knowing you are in danger?"

"Ron, Look-"

"KP, you made me scared! I traveled to South America, putting my life in danger just to find your cure. Do you know how hard that was?" Ron said sharply, causing Kim to wince in memory. "Kim, I know you are really smart, but I want to know why you would risk of being sucked into oblivion just to get a date with Josh?"

The cheerleader was unable to answer, looking down on her shoes in shame. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Kim, you know we're tight. You are the best friend I could ever dream of. And I love every second of our friendship. Do you know what I felt when you were almost erased? I've faced all my fears of going on a mission alone. Kim, I will do anything for you! And when I saw you risking your life just for the chance to date him..." Ron wanted to continue but he felt his eyes stinging. He furiously rubbed his eyes while his breath started to be ragged and rough.

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate of you. I-" But before Kim could finish, she heard him sigh.

"KP, it's not that you are inconsiderate. We've had our moments where we fail each other. We had our long history for that. What I want to say is that I was so close of losing you. I was literally seconds away from losing my best friend. I'll lose you just because you wanted to be with Mankey. Do you really think disappearing into nothing is worth that date? You know I was never really a Mankey fan, do you really think that you would willingly be in danger just to have a nice dinner with him?" Ron asked and Kim had no response.

"You're Kim Possible. And being you alone isn't worth being gone. You know that you said that you can't save the world without me? Kim, without my best friend, I can't even begin to comprehend my life. No boy is worth more than you."

Kim, for the first time, look in his eyes and saw the sincerity hiding behind the tears he was shedding. The redhead smiled, ignoring the stinging on her eyes, and hugged him tightly. She had her moments where she took him for granted. Heck, sometimes she asks herself if she's worthy of his friendship, but now she's grateful to have someone like the freckled teen in her life. And with fresh tears, she said hoarsely. "Thank you, Ron. I'm sorry."

Ron rubbed her back in return.

Tara stood, dumbfounded on their conversation. She could feel her heart breaking while she listened to Ron's words. She recalled her conversation with Bonnie a while ago and now she believed them. She knew that what they have isn't just simple friendship. It was more like a lifelong companionship. The two were meant to be together and hearing their recent talk made her a bit happy for them. Tara's lips curved upward into a bittersweet smile, thinking that although her heart aches, she is somewhat happy that the boy she had feelings for is happy. And with any relationship, whether romantic or platonic, happiness is all that matters.

She silently left the two in their intimacy and went to the other hallway, feeling a bit lighter now.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

She started dating other guys, with Josh Mankey starting first. Sure, he was a cool guy to hang out with. And she could see that besides his dashing looks and his love for the arts, he's very kind and thoughtful for her. No wonder many girls like Kim swoon to be his date. He was alright but as months pass, she felt no deeper connection with him. She shared her sentiments with him and was very understanding about it. He gave her a hug and told it was fine. They mutually ended their relationship on a good note. The two were friends now.

After Josh, she started giving her previous suitors a chance. But they were worse. There were some only want her because she's beautiful or a cheerleader. Not one of her dates made a connection. She would always feel underwhelmed whenever she discovers their true motives. It was after one date where he tried to get in her pants she decided to postpone her relationship hunt. She cried to Bonnie and asked what she wanted to help her find one.

Unknowingly, she described Ron Stoppable to though she accepted the fact that he can't be hers, she would always feel the deep hurt or maybe even jealousy whenever he thinks about him. The two were close as ever before, the fact that there are several betting tables on when they will hook up can attest that. She tried hard to find other guys, but she would always go back to Ron, who stood faithful to the girl he has met since pre-K.

 _"Even though I accepted it, it still hurts so much... I try to find you in other guys, but they were never you..."_

"T, You're next."

Her musings were cut short when she saw the slender brunette standing on the door, with a small smile etched in her face. Tara smiled back and gave her friend a hug. "Bonnie, I don't know how you do this. I mean, cheerleading is easy because we're a team, but performing alone in front of the whole school is something else. How do you do it?"

"Of course, I'm a Rockwaller! This is what I do." That earned a chuckle from the platinum blonde. Bonnie grinned before saying "Don't worry. You look really pretty tonight. And you've practiced this song for the past month. I think you can do this one, Tara." She smiled a sincere one, calming her nerves a bit. Tara thanked her before giving one last hug and left the dressing room, hand in hand. The two stood behind the curtain, looking on the current performer, who was doing a poi dancing. The crowd applauded the performer after finishing his routine. He gave a deep bow before exiting the stage. Mr. Barkin returned to the podium and announced in his booming voice.

"Thank you for that _fiery_ act, Rob. Now for the next performer, she'll be doing a song number... Tara King!"

"That's your cue" Bonnie lightly pushed Tara towards the stage, greeted by a loud applause. Tara took center stage, where a microphone in a stand was waiting for her. She stood straight, and set the microphone near her mouth. She could feel the stares of everyone in the auditorium, waiting expectantly for her song. She search around the crowd and saw some familiar faces. There's Josh Mankey who was near the center aisle, waving at her. A few of her classmates were also smiling from their seats. The rest of the Middleton Cheer Squad was seated on the front row, and among them, she saw Kim and Ron, seating beside each other as usual, smiling at her. Her lips curled a bit before starting.

"Hello everyone. This song is something I wrote for a while. I was always a timid and shy person. I would always find a way not to do something. My mind is filled with many what if's. But out of all the things I haven't done, this one hit me the most. I regretted not telling him what I felt." The crowd went silent as the music started playing. Tara brought her eyes towards Ron, who was listening attentively. "I know I may have no chance to be with him, a part of me wishes I should've told him otherwise. This is for you."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her, staring at him, as if everything she said is directed at him. Tara let out a small smile before singing.

 _ **I've been running through days**_  
 _ **And the night that follows after**_  
 _ **For one certain face**_  
 _ **And an unforgotten laughter**_

She closes her eyes as she sings the first part of the song. The daunting, yet soulful music filled the auditorium and the audience is captivated by the serene voice. Josh was of disbelief, not expecting the timid Tara to showcase her voice. The girls gush on how light and calming she sings. Everyone is in a beautiful trance of her story. But, to Tara, it didn't matter. For some reason, she's afraid to look at the blonde boy and see his reaction. She knew that he knows this song is meant for him. Here she was, pouring her emotions in the form of a song, finally letting him hear what her heart is shouting for the longest time. She knew this doesn't change anything, but this is one thing she would rather do than leaving it as a 'what if'.

 _"I've put all my heart and soul to this one, Ron. I hope you understand what I wanted to say for a long time."_ Tara thought as she opened her heart to the audience.

 _ **I've been following signs**_  
 _ **I've been searching through the lands**_  
 _ **For a certain pair of arms**_  
 _ **And a certain pair of eyes**_

Ron was listening to her voice as if his life depends on it. He learned her crush for him when Kim mentioned it before the Moodulator sitch, while she dated Josh Mankey. At first, he was baffled that someone as pretty as her would crush, let alone develop feelings, for him. He didn't believe his best friend and thought it was just a bluff. That's until tonight, when he started to listen to her song. Besides Kim, there are a select few who showed kindness to him, Tara was one of them. He always thought she's sweet, too kind to be like the other cheerleaders and social elites, and shy. But today, everything he learned from her were thrown out of his mind. He never expected for her to have this much feeling to someone like him.

Honestly, he felt very flattered.

She's amazing in his opinion. Anyone would be lucky to have her. He should be grateful. If he learned this sooner, there might be a chance where the two would be something more than acquaintances. But, thinking about that would always make him go back to the one seated beside him. Kim was watching her with equal intensity. She knew what she feels, given that she was the one who shared to him her secret crush, and saw the twinge of sympathy in her eyes. Kim looked at Ron, looking for any sign that he got what she's singing. The blonde boy smiled slightly and nodded, making Kim return the nod and went back to watching. Ron noticed a lone tear forming in the corner of her eye, and said to himself

 _"What did I do to deserve this from you, Tara?"_

 _ **Yes, I tried to be here**_  
 _ **And I tried to be there**_  
 _ **For when you're out in company**_  
 _ **The boys and girls will pair**_

Tara finally had enough looking anywhere but him and shifted her line of vision. She stare directly at the blonde sidekick's eyes and saw a multitude of emotions. She could see his expressive eyes, telling her he's amazed, entranced, and appreciative. When he notices she's staring at her, he smiled, not with a goofy grin, but a sincere smile which causes the platinum blonde's heart to melt. Ron has always been supportive of everyone. And his little smile made her confident to finish the song.

Meanwhile, the whole panel of judges felt tears soaking their eyes. Even Mr. Barkin, a proud veteran who has seen the grim reality of war, was touched at the blonde's voice. He took his army handkerchief and dabbed the corner of his eye, glaring at the student who was staring at him in disbelief. It's not everyday you see someone like Mr. Barkin cry in front of people. Yes, that is pretty weird, to say the least.

 _ **But it never was you**_  
 _ **It never was anywhere you**_  
 _ **An occasional sunset reminded me**_  
 _ **Of a flower hanging high on a julep tree**_

Bonnie watched Tara perform with a sad smile on her face. She learned that even after their talk, she still harbored some feelings for the blonde boy. She knew she couldn't help her and this one needs to be done by herself, she's quite happy that she's at least trying to move on. Tara can't get between the two of them. Even though she still hates their guts, she will admit that the two were meant for each other. Tara always has her back when things get tough for her, and she dearly appreciates it. But right now, the platinum cheerleader is the one in trouble, and she's always ready to be there for her.

 _"Go Tara. Let all of that go out."_ The brunette cheered mentally, urging her friend to continue.

 _ **Or one red star hung low in the west**_  
 _ **Or a heart-break call from a love-lorn lass' mess**_  
 _ **Made me think for a moment, maybe, it's true**_  
 _ **I found him in the star, in the call, in the blue**_

Tara can feel the song hit its crescendo at this point. She could see the misty eyes of everyone, including Ron. The piano was getting louder, signifying the climax of the song. Tara saw the end of her fight is near. She felt a lot better now that everything that was stored inside her was let out. She finally got to sing a song about her feelings for him. He took it and accepted it. Tara couldn't ask for more. Tara closed her eyes, letting herself immerse with the new found bliss she's feeling, with two words repeating again and again. _"Thank You."_

 _ **But it never was you**_  
 _ **It never was anywhere you**_  
 _ **Anywhere, anywhere you**_

After the last piano key hit the string, all were silent. Tara stood still, the silence unnerving him when everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation. The crowd erupt in a thunderous applause and whistles. She could see the whole cheering squad screaming at her, telling her she's the best. Josh was clapping rapidly, clearly impressed with her. She shifted her eyes to Ron and Kim, and was shocked to see the grinning faces of the two, with Ron waving and shouting something she never expected

"THANK YOU!"

Tara can't help but cry. After everything that went through, it was all worth it. The applause. The cheers. But most of all, acceptance, from the boy that mattered to her the most.

* * *

She took a grateful bow before exiting the area. Tara was heavily panting, but the fatigue cannot hold back the smile that was plastered on her face. She stared at Bonnie and some of the staff organizing the event, wishing her good job and good luck for the awards. Tara smiled and thanked them, her eyes brighter than ever. She saw true happiness in them and she loved every bit of it. Tara was about to say something when she heard her name called by one familiar person.

"Hey, Tara."

Ron was standing in front of her, smiling, and said "Thank you, Tara. Thank you for everything. And I am sorry if I didn't learn of your feelings for me. I just never really expected someone like you would feel that way for someone like me. You know, you're high there, and I'm way below you. I just wanted to say I am really flattered. But-"

Tara was left speechless from his sudden confession. He blurted out what he was thinking of and it was all about her at the moment. She knew it would pass but this moment is all about the two of them. She knew she will can't go between them, and she has no plans of changing it. Tara knew what he is going to say so he placed her slender finger on his mouth, shushing him, and smiled a real smile while replying:

"Ron, I understand. You and Kim had been tight for so long and I don't want to ruin what you two have. I'll be fine, Ron. But thank you. Thank you for listening to me. You have done so much for me, even if you don't believe me. I appreciate the things you showed me. You change how I see love. And I am eternally grateful for that, Ron. And maybe sometime, you may start to realize where your heart really lies."

This time, Ron is the one who can't say anything. He was about to say something that may change him forever "Who do you mean..."

"TARA!"

He quickly squeaked when he felt two arms pulling him back. Tara just smiled when she saw the grinning face of Bonnie, who was finished glaring at the blonde boy. "I'm sorry, Tara. The awards show will start in one minutes. You need to get ready like, right now." Tara giggled and nodded. Ron smiled and said "Good luck Tara and nice to meet you, Bon-bon!" Bonnie responded with a scoff and a glare before the boy walked off back to his seat.

Maybe, this time, things would be different... Maybe, just maybe, R-

"And tonight's winner is... TARA RENEE KING!"

Tara was dragged away by Bonnie, wildly grinning while giving the flowers to her. She heard her principal speaking from the podium. She then saw Kim smiling from the audience. Tara just smiled. Ron would always be Ron. And even now, she still love him just the way he is.

Because now, Tara King had a winning performance, not only on the judges, but also his heart.

* * *

 **A/N's:** Well, I didn't really want to break canon timeline, although I love some Ron/Tara pairing (this one is before So The Drama), so I wanted Tara to confront her feelings in a way it didn't affect the K/R endgame, with an understanding Ron and the closest Kim Possible I've ever written! :) Did you guys like it? leave a comment below! :) Thanks for reading.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion


End file.
